


[HP][SBSS]倘若（20170225）

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 《画像情缘》原设定
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 3





	[HP][SBSS]倘若（20170225）

从霍格莫德村回来时，西里斯·布莱克怀里捧着一束百合。

天气很好，他一路与学生们打招呼。孩子永远代表着新与希望，六年前最后一战笼罩在霍格沃茨上方的阴云早已被学生们冲散，于是生活回归了学业，青春期，和学院对立等甜蜜的琐碎，只是西里斯现在是布莱克教授，他再也不能回到制造这种麻烦的日子了。

他把百合放在湖边的黑色墓碑前，盯着墓碑上的名字站了一会，邓布利多的白色大理石坟墓就在一旁。槐树仍在湖边，巨乌贼懒洋洋玩着水，他沿路走回城堡的阴影中。

走回卧室时西里斯对墙上的挂画打了个招呼，“我在你墓前摆了束百合，还挺配你的黑色墓碑。”

西弗勒斯·斯内普在墙上的风景画里冷哼一声，画里没有椅子，他只好坐到草地上，身后有一颗槐树，湖水就在不远处——正是霍格莫茨的湖边景致，其中还有些零星的白色花朵，随着波光摇曳。

“你这样子总让我想起学生时代。”西里斯给自己泡了杯茶，“你几乎不出门，出门最多也躲在树下的阴影里。我还怀疑过你是不是吸血鬼。”

“我只能说，你满脑子塞满了和毛茸茸的卢平共享的野蛮生肉晚餐，毕竟吸血鬼是猜测，而狼人是真实的，还差点杀了我。”西弗勒斯冷笑。

西里斯端起了茶，有点丧气，“我没想过杀你。”他低声说，“我没想要你死。从来没有。”

“因为你在帷幕后昏迷太久。要是你在邓布利多死后和得知真相前醒过来，凭你格兰芬多的脑子，会不想杀我？”

西里斯喝了口茶，“那我会亲手杀了你。”在他的声音中有某种颤动的复杂，“我会亲手杀了你，或从你口中得知真相。”

他们视线相对，隔着画像、二维与三维、生与死间不可打破的界限，幽沉的光在视线交接中落下去，风从开着的窗进来，唱起学生在坟墓前哼着的葬曲。


End file.
